Goth Medicine
by Rakusu
Summary: Who would've thought such a dark past could make you turn Goth? Now Hinata must cure the pained half human half demon. But what happens when the Hyuuga family decides to sell Hinata to the Uchihas? How will Gaara deal by being turned into a FULL human?


**Goth Medicine**

**Rakusu:** Gaara has turned Goth! O.O

**Neji: **Haha Gaara's emo…

**Rakusu: **Bad Neji! **(Smack) **you're probably too! And to think it was great having you back…tsk tsk Neji, you should be ashamed.

**Neji: (Ouch) **(T.T) R & R please. (The story takes place in the year 2006…)

**Rakusu: **Just to let you all know; I edited this story again.

**Chapter 1; Anywhere Except Home**

**Gaara's POV**

'_She wept because she had no feet, until she saw a man with no shoes.'_

He sat on a curb of an empty street. Thinking back in his past, he rolled up his sleeves; looking down at all his previous bloody cuts on his arms made him twist the look on his face and disgusted at himself. His arm clutched on to his chest where it led to his heart. Damn all those painful memories of his past flashed his mind, destroying his 'emotions' and 'feelings' he once felt in his childhood and today.

If only he hadn't made that wish…nothing would've been able to damage him, he could've gained his powers back. Because of that foolish act he performed, every once a week at that year; he changes into full human. Oh how he cusses that damn pendant.

Suddenly, a tiny droplet of water could be heard silently splashing to the ground, followed by many others falling from the sky. He sent an icy glare towards the sky. _'Damn rain.'_ The redhead thought bitterly. But, over the years of being in a process of changing, Gaara was able to change.

He glanced over to something. His pair of dark ultramarine-hazel eyes trailed to another direction to focus on a certain someone whom had her head facing the ground. Hinata Hyuuga. Why would the heiress of the Hyuuga clan be wondering in the streets? He didn't really care, but his piercing eyes were locked on her. Hinata didn't realize the demon boy was just steps away from her. Instead, she walked closer to him and found a seat opposite to Gaara.

He sneered at her actions, either Hyuuga eyes were extremely sensitive to liquid or Hinata was just plain blind.

She sat down right next to him but didn't seem to notice that **Sabaku No Gaara** was there. Who could blame this female? Her facial expressions showed misery, which only led to sorrow and pain sliding down her face. The tears hung on to her cheeks like crystal ribbons.

More heavy water particles poured on the pavement. The Hyuuga girl bit her bottom lip. "Even the sky is crying with me." she whispered coldly, as she let the cold raindrops soak into her hair. Unexpectedly, the droplets of rain ceased to beat down upon her head as a figure emerged from beside, holding up a jacket. (A/N: Gaara's six pack is showing) "Leave me alone…" her voice cracked, and she looked away as a fresh round of tears blurred her vision. It felt very strange to him; taking off his jacket and letting his bare and scarred skin show.

I was a good thing that Gaara now understood the concept of valuing mortals lives. If he hadn't changed, he would've crushed her gave her a funeral by now, he would've just left some weakling like her to weep in the rain. But watching her reminded Gaara of his past self of when he was a child. Of all people he should know what it's like not to be accepted, especially by people you thought loved you. He let out an annoyed sigh; he couldn't just leave Hinata out here, not in this weather.

Something similar about her that actually made him feel pity for her, and with that his cold heart softened up (A/N: Believe me, Gaara's not the kind of person but thanks to the process of changing, he is now). Not knowing how to be gentle or anything, he violently shoved his sweater on Hinata, he held and grabbed her by the middle and threw half of her body over his shoulders; taking her back to the Hyuuga Estate.

It didn't take long for her to cease her tears. She forced her lifeless eyes open to see a familiar path. No, he couldn't be taking her back _there, _could he? She started to tense up and shake. "No p-please don't bring me there! Please, take me anywhere except home…" She felt like tears were going to blur her vision again and batted her eyes shut.

"Stay quiet." He hushed gently. (A/N: More like ordered coldly) Gaara let out another sigh. Guess he'll have to take her to stay at his house; it wasn't too much of a problem, since he was lonely and besides his house wasn't far from Hinata's. Without looking back, Gaara turned away to the direction of his house. As long as Hinata doesn't go into _that _room, she can stay. If she did, he'd have to do something rash…maybe leading himself to kill her.

**Hinata's POV**

The feeling of being carried was a bit awkward but the feeling of his warm body was nice, even though it was Sabaku No Gaara. Hinata couldn't help but to blush, she was seeing a side of him no one though existed. To Hinata, he was so strong and different from the others. A side from the words to describe him, the pearly eyed angel wanted him to take away his pain. She blushed even more, was she beginning to develop feeling for Gaara?

A little smile appeared on her face but then quickly faded. What if she didn't have feelings for him? Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. A side from that thought, for god sakes, he was a Goth. Goths' just didn't do love, apparently Hinata heard that some committed suicide, suck blood, never smile and just do what any other dark people would do with their 'life'.

- - -

Without warning, she was roughly dropped onto a couch. It frightened her a bit; the poor girl hugged her knees, scanning the room realized that she was brought into what seemed to be Gaara's living room. She opened her milky eyes more and blinked, dumbfounded. This was the Sabaku residence? The house was dead silent, it felt like Gaara had been living alone all this time.

Hinata heard footsteps coming from the hallway, she turned to see a certain redhead coming her way, he was now fully clothed in black. Gaara took a seat across from Hinata. Gaara felt a pair of eyes gazing at him and jerked his head up and stared right back. Both their eyes met, no set of eyes blinked. Hinata broke the eye contest and turned away, avoiding eye contact. She shivered, his stare felt uneasy.

There was a moment of silence. The raven-haired heiress decided to make a brave and bold move.

"Why?" She asked, courageously facing him.

He was mistaken by the interrogation for a moment, but didn't take his eyes off her.

"You were annoying me with your whining." He retorted emotionlessly.

"U-umm…thanks?"

The agitated girl gulped before a second bold move, "S-sabaku-san?"

"It's Gaara."

"O-okay…umm…Gaara, I ha-ave a question…" Hinata was patiently waiting for a reply.

Gaara, on the other hand, closed his eyes, as if it was a motion for her to go on.

Those eyes just kept sending more chills down her spine. Nervously, Hinata plastered a small smile on her face. "Are you...really...a, you know…--" Hinata was cut off by Gaara.

"I'm a Goth. I bleed a lot from cutting myself. I do this when I am feeling emotions that shouldn't be there. Cutting myself has been an addiction in which I'm not proud of at all. I love nobody and nothing. I could care less of what you think I am. I really don't care for people who judge others on their personal choices and what they do for living. I love nobody and nothing. If you want to leave, then go."

"Ano…Gaara, I won't leave…" She lit a reassuring smile. "Your home is isn't like mine. It's better. You don't have people that can hurt you…" Her smile faded into another frown, leading droplets of tears rolling down her soft face. As she wiped them away with her hands, Gaara's eyes drew attention to Hinata's arm, he could see bruises and blood stains, he literally pounced over to her; gripped onto her arm and pulled up her sleeves and winced at the sight.

"Who's responsible for this?" He demanded; his grip grew tighter around Hinata's arm. It clearly hurt Hinata, making the tears escape from her crystal-like eyes. The demon boy began to lose his patience.

Gaara loosened his grip. "I'm waiting." He demaned quite eagerly.

"M-my family did that…because I-I'm…a disgrace t-to them and I w-wouldn't marry Neji…Then my father ordered my c-cousin into raping me…he almost did…it was their way of punishing me. I-I ran away from home…any place was better than home."

Gaara turned his head to her with a disgusted look on his face. "Go report this to the authorities."

"N-no one will believe me…Everyone in my family…is against me…and they have their ways of breaking the law…without a cost..."

"Hn.", Was all Gaara said. Whether he cared about her story or not, didn't really matter to him.

He decided that he wouldn't force any more answers out of her, after a coupling of minutes of rejoicing, Gaara docilely sat himself next to the Hyuuga girl. Neither of them did not say a word after he sat himself. It was unusual, right about now, the girl would've flinched or started fidgeting with objects like her fingers or hair. Well it was pretty late, so ninety-five percent chance she was asleep.

He obliqued his down to her, he was faced to face with Hinata's neck. Gaara's eyes widen in surprise. Around it was an item that captivated him...the necklace around Hinata's neck, the one locked in her clutch. Wait could that piece of finery really be...

"Hyuuga…"

"…Hm?", was the last thing Hinata whispered. She was already taken over by her somnolent. But who could blame her? After all today was a rough day for her.

"Never mind." Since when did he start taking interest in jewelry? Unless...

* * *

**Rakusu:** I know this chapter has gotten boring. Sorry, I'll try to make the next chapter better.

**Neji:** Since when did I start to rape people?

**Rakusu:** Just a story Neji. (Was It?)

**Neji:** I would never do such a disgraceful thing. R&R please.

**Rakusu: **Sure… **(Rolls her eyes)**


End file.
